Pokemon Problem
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: Venus and Dumon are about to get married, but then one day they end up in the world of pokemon and they need N and Rosa's help to get back home and finally get married. {sequel to the kuriboh curse.}
1. PROLOUGE

**A/N THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC, THAT VENUS AND DUMON R GOING 2 GET STUCK IN ANOTHER SEKAI! BUT HOW WILL IT TURN OUT? WELL, KEEP READING SO U CAN FIND OUT! ENJOY! :D {SEKAI=WORLD}**

* * *

_/I CAN'T THINK OF WHERE I'M GOING TO HAVE MY BACHELORETTE PARTY!/_ Venus thought and she was very frustrated because she had no human female friends to go to her party that she was going to have before she got married to Dumon, and she was thinking of having a sleepover party, and other stuff, but all of that was turning out to be a big mess, and she was so frustrated, that she didn't know that it was almost midnight, and just fell asleep on the bed in Yuma's house. "I thought you would be here, Venus." Said Dumon quietly as he stood by his bride.

* * *

_*Later, somewhere else...*  
_"Venus, wake up." Said a dark figure as it shook her awake, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she hit the figure. "Where am I, and what did you do to Dumon, you monster?" Asked Venus as she looked at where she was, and she was surrounded by trees in a really dark forest. "OW, you hit really hard sometimes, and I think you broke my nose." It said as it rubbed it's nose, and it sounded like Dumon, and she could sense that it was him. "Hey, Dumon, come into the light a little." She said. Then the figure came toward her, and she saw that it was a black fox that stood on it's hind legs, had red in it's mane, red claws, and a teal orb in it's mane and the same colored eyes.  
"Dumon...is this really you?"  
"I think, and I was just about to ask you the same question." He said. Then Venus started to look at herself and she was the same thing as him, but instead of having a red mane she had purple, and her orb was gold and so were her eyes. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DON THOUSAND IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

**A/N SHORT CHAP, WELL THAT'S HOW I'M GOING TO START THIS FF, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :D **


	2. N and Rosa

**A/N YAY, CHAP 2 IS FINALLY HERE, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since Dumon and Venus found out they transformed into foxes and they were exploring the woods. "Hey, Dumon, I'm feeling hungry." "Me too, lets start looking for berries around here." Said Dumon as he pointed at a bush. After a while of picking berries, they heard something coming toward them and they hid in a bush. "Hey, N, I'm ready for our fight, so come out already!" Said a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink visor and had her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and had pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wore a pink top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink PokéBall printed on it. Along with frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her shoes were sky blue and white with yellow laces. She carried a large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder. "No need to yell, Rosa, I'm right here." Said a young man with tea green hair and gray-blue eyes wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white shirt on top, he also wore gray pants with green shoes and a black and white cap. "Now that you're here-LET'S BATTLE!" Exclaimed Rosa as she threw her first pokemon out.

_*Later...*_  
"Absol, shadow ball!" Exclaimed Rosa as her Absol shot out a violet sphere that was going toward N's Zoroark, but it dodged it before it hit him and went to Dumon and Venus' bush and exploded. "DUMON! are you hurt?" Asked Venus in a very worried way. "What happened here?" Asked Rosa as she looked at Venus, who was protecting Dumon from them. "There's no reason to be afraid, my friend, we are just here to help you." Said N in a kind voice as he stroked Venus' violet mane.  
"Now, what happened here?"  
"Well, we were picking berries until you came here to fight each other, and that 'Absol' hit my Dumon."  
"Shouldn't we get him to a Pokémon center?" Asked Rosa. "Rosa, where's the nearest pokemon center?" Asked N as he put Dumon on his back. "It's near Nimbasa City, it won't take long to get there because we're in Lostlorn forest." Explained Rosa as she put her map away in her bag. "Well, let's go then." Said N as he started toward Nimbasa City.

* * *

**A/N AND THAT'S CHAP 2 OF THIS FF, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :D**


	3. THE EGG

**A/N THIS IS AFTER THEY GET TO THE POKEMON CENTER, SO ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Then, think about what you want to look like, and you have made an illusion." Instructed N's zoroark as he transformed into N. "Ok, so I have to concentrate first, then think about what I want to look like, and that's all?" Asked Venus as she looked out the window.  
"Yeah, also is that your boyfriend back there?"  
"Not my boyfriend, my future husband."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I know what you're thinking, you guys can't get married so you think that I'm crazy, right?"  
"Right, but aren't you a zoroark too because I think it's a little weird that I have to teach you how to make an illusion, you should've learned that when you were a zoura."  
"What's a 'zoura'?"  
"It's our pre-evolved form, how don't you even know your pre-evolved form?" Asked N's zoroark. The room fell silent and as soon as Venus was about to respond Rosa came bursting in. "Hey your boyfriend's oka- hey where did she go?" Asked Rosa. "Hey, miss have you seen a shiny zoroark around here?" She asked a girl with wavy, long black and magenta hair and crimson-colored eyes. She was wearing a pink and black long-sleeved top with jeans and red sneakers, she also had a odd-looking necklace.  
"Is Dumon okay?"  
"Who?"  
"The zoroark that you were talking about just know."  
"Wait, are you the zoroark that was just here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, I love your illusion, you look just like a human girl!" Said Rosa. Then Venus ran out of the room and toward the room that Dumon was in. "DUMON!" Exclaimed Venus as she hugged him.  
"Venus I'm so glad to know you're safe, and how did you turn into a human?"  
"Well, turns out, we're a thing called a 'zoroark' and I can help you turn into one too."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, know let's begin."  
_*Later...*  
_"GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Yelled Rosa as she busted trough the door, holding an egg. "Hey, where did you find this?" Asked Venus in her human illusion as she held the egg in her arms. "I found it in the room where you were sleeping last night, Venus." Said Rosa.  
"Dumon, do you think this is going to be Barian Sekai's new prince or princess?"  
"Well, she did say that she found it in the same room that you were sleeping in, so I suppose so." Then the room fell silent, until Venus started crying tears of joy.  
"We're finally parents, can you believe this, Dumon?"  
"Well, not yet, Venus it still needs time to hatch, so we're _almost _parents." Said Dumon with a smile on his face.  
_/So, Barian World's going to get a new heir soon, I better tell my daughter about me and her mother before the heir is born./ _Thought a dark figure as it sat on a throne and looked at them trough a crystal. _/My dear, Venus./_

* * *

**A/N OMBW! HOW DID SHE HAVE THAT EGG?! :O CRAZY RIGHT? WELL THAT'S IT 4 THIS CHAP OF POKE PROBLEMS, BYE! XD**


End file.
